Stars Of Red And Blue
by Bingus Domingus
Summary: When a boy finds his old deck of cards, he also finds a rather strange secret as well as a couple of new friends! However, will it just be friendship or something more? M Human X F Duel Monsters.


Man, I'm so bored. There's so much I could do, but I don't feel like doing it. My mom and dad went out and they won't be back for quite a while, leaving the house in my care. I don't know WHAT they were thinking, but they really shouldn't have left me here all by myself. Did I mention it was boring?

"God, I wish I had something to do..." I said to myself. Wait, I know! I probably have some old video games I could play! I get up and rush to my shelf. Nothing too interesting, just some old RPGs and Platformers. Wait, what's that? I peer behind my shelf to find a dusty tin.

"Hey, I remember this!" I said aloud. This is where I kept my Yugioh cards! Yeah, I remember them. We had a Yugioh club back in Middle school. I was one of the better duelists in the club. I'd wipe out most of my competition with ease! There was one tournament we held that was BIG! I had made it rather high in the brackets, but it all went downhill when I met this one kid. He went by the name of Qullion and was an absolute TERROR on the battlefield. His main strategy was to cripple the opponent's deck and punish them for having a lot of cards in their hand. I went up against him and it was INTENSE. He used a spell card, I would counter it. I tried to Synchro summon, he'd negate it. We were really going at it until he activated that one card. That damn card.

Nutrient Z.

It goes like this. If you get hit with 2000 points of damage directly, Nutrient Z activates and gives you 4000 just before the initial hit. I was so close to wiping him out, but that damn card gave him the edge. Before I knew it, he summoned a monster and wiped out mine. Instantly ending the duel due to pierce damage. Man, I felt like crap when that happened. He ended up winning the tournament altogether. After that I sort of stopped dueling.

"Oh well, at least I can reminisce with my old cards..." I thought. I opened the tin and revealed a white paper that read 'Brendan's cards: Do not touch!'. Man, I was such a dork back then. I still am, to be honest. I took the paper and underneath it was my deck. I looked through and noticed some of my favorites. Kaibaman, Polymerization, etc. Hey, what the? My Blue Eyes! Where did it go? I frantically look through the deck, but I notice a card was still in the tin. As I picked it up and looked at it, I noticed it was rather faded. Man, I had a lot of fun duels with this card. It looks like it's too damaged to use anymore. I never did take care of my cards like I should have...

"Really wish I could keep you. I can always get another one, though." I said aloud before tossing it in the trash. Suddenly, the trash can started glowing! I shielded my eyes from the blinding light, but then the trash can exploded with this white energy! It blasted me on the floor, leaving me stunned and my vision blurry. I blacked out shortly after.

I don't know how long I was out for, but I woke up on my bed. I felt my head to see if I had any bruises only to find nothing.

"Oh, you're awake! That's wonderful!" A rather feminine voice said from behind. I slowly turned to reveal a startling sight.

Beside me was an anthropomorphic dragoness.

"B-Blue Eyes?" I asked. The dragon before me smiled. I scrambled to the other side of the bed, hiding behind it. She seemed to tilt her head in confusion.

"W-What's going o-on!?" I stammered.

"Calm down. I can explain..." She said in an attempt to calm me. It seemed to work since I got back up onto the bed.

"Look, you know the legends of duel monsters coming to life and adding their duel masters in the old times, right?" She asked. I slowly nodded.

"Well, they're true. All the duel monsters that are attached to their master can manifest out of their card prison if the need arises." She explained.

"So, does that mean that there's some reason you came out of the card?" I asked.

"Well, you kind of threw me away and said you could replace me." She said. She heard that. Now she looks all dejected.

"Well, sorry about that. You have to understand I didn't know duel monsters existed until know. Legends are just legends in this world." I said.

"Still, you were just going to replace me. Like I was a piece of merchandise you could just buy at the store..." She stated.

"Well, about that..." I said sheepishly. She huffed in realization of the error in her statement.

"So, what do I do now?" I asked. She just looked at me before placing a clawed hand on her chin.

"I'm not sure. Are you still going to throw me out?" She asked. I shook my head vigorously.

"OK then. Go get my card out of the trash and I'll leave you alone." She commanded. I retrieved her card from the remains of the trash can and realized it was blank!

"Is this with every duel monster that gets out of the card?" I asked curiously.

"Yep. From Synchros to Fusions, the card goes blank once they leave..." She said.

"Can they go back in? What about spell and trap cards?"

"Yes and yes. The spells and traps work a lot differently out here, though." She said.

"Cool! Let's try out some!" I said enthusiastically.

"I'd prefer if we do it tomorrow. I just wanted to make sure you didn't throw me away." She said.

"Tomorrow? Uh, sure. It depends if my parents have anything planned, though..." I said. She smirked and a white light enveloped the card. I shielded my eyes with my other arm and when the light died down she was gone. I looked back at the card, only this time she was winking.

"Man, what have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
